La simetría está completa
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Ambos chicos se perdieron el los ojos del otro, Maka siente una rara atracción por Kid... y Kid ha encontrado que la simetría está completa.


La simetría está completa.

Tanto Medusa como Arachne estaban muertas, el Dios Demonio había desaparecido por el momento y no había rastro de locura esparcida en el mundo, Death City era una de las zonas que más disfrutaba sus días de paz. Claro que seguía habiendo demonios que atacaban la ciudad constantemente pero siempre estaban los usuarios y armas del Shibusen para encargarse de todo en esos momentos.

De nuevo a Maka y Soul les hacía falta el alma de una bruja pero el aprovechado de Black Star se había llevado el alma de Medusa… sin embargo esa alma no contaba ya que Tsubaki ni siquiera llevaba aunque sea un huevo de demonio. El Shinigami le confiscó el alma de la bruja serpiente.

Era uno de tantos días en el que el Sol reía majestuosamente, estaba todo tranquilo, las clases seguían en el Shibusen tranquilamente, Blair la gata mágica andaba asaltando la pescadería como siempre, hacía que el encargado del local desangrará y le dejara tomar todos los pescados que ella quisiera.

El profesor Stein estaba vivo después de todo, habían logrado salvarlo a él de la locura y de Medusa quien insistente hasta su fin pedía que él se uniera a los suyos, tampoco después de la muerte total de la bruja se supo la ubicación exacta de Eruka y Mizune la pequeña bruja con apariencia de rata.

—Bueno creo que hoy diseccionaremos algo simple… ¿Qué les parece un bebé?—

Se escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de todos, los más conocidos se hicieron azules o morados debido a la frustración que Franken Stein les causaba cuando hablaba de esa manera.

—Olvídenlo, trabajaremos en la resonancia de almas, habrán el libro de texto en la página 525. El tema principal La Unión de Almas—

Todos hicieron caso al profesor mientras este animadamente les explicaba bien como formar una resonancia de almas con éxito para que las armas pudieran utilizar su máximo potencial en el campo de pelea, aún Azhura seguía por ahí despierto y seguramente no tardaba en causar problemas para el Shibusen.

La campana sonó al termino de la clase, estaban aliviados puesto que el día en el colegio había terminado. En el camino se encontraron a Chrona que iba como siempre solitario junto a Ragnarok.

—Hola Chrona—saludaron todos los jóvenes de la clase de Stein.

—H-hola—dijo y luego se dirigió hacía cierta rubia—H-hola Maka-chan—

—Me alegro de que por fin me agregues el chan, Chorna-kun—la cara pálida del espadachín demoniaco se sonrojó un poco.

—Bueno yo creo que es hora de irnos, Liz, Patty—ambas hermanas Thomson asintieron mientras se alejaban detrás de Death the Kid.

—Nosotros igualmente nos retiramos, chicos, tengo que preparar la cena para Black Star—dijo Tsubaki alegremente mientras el peli azul solamente se dedicaba a hacerse caras con Soul.

—Yo no sé que hará Soul pero tengo ganas de ir a la Biblioteca un rato—dijo Maka—A pesar de que los exámenes hayan terminado quiero repasar un poco—

—Eres una sosa—dijo Soul mientras dejaba de pelear—Bueno pues yo me regresó para la casa—dijo el chico guadaña.

—Está bien, te veo al rato—dijo Albarn mientras tomaba camino hacía la Biblioteca del Shibusen.

Maka en el camino iba silbando alegremente mientras miraba como algunos chicos aún tenían clase y otros también salían de las aulas para dirigirse lo más lejos posible del Shibusen. Ella tan solo los ignoró… ¿desde cuando le importaba si Kid se despedía? Era raro… se percató que toda la clase se la pasó mirándole, y mientras concentraba sus sentidos juró haber olido una exquisita loción proveniente del hijo del Shinigami. Sin darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos llegó en un dos por tres a la biblioteca, se encerró en ella y se metió en alguna sección, tomó un pesado libro, estaba leyendo sin leer. Tan solo miraba las letras y palabras pero no se podía concentrar realmente. Tampoco escuchó cuando la puerta de la misma se abrió. No le importó quien pudiera estar en la entrada, tal vez tomando tomos prestados para la tarea de los profesores.

—Oh, Maka que sorpresa—dijo el hijo de Shinigami, asustó a la rubia puesto que estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Kid estaba ahí.

—Kid ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó alarmda—¿Dónde están Liz y Patty?—

—Patty se ha perdido un rato y Liz se fue a pintarse las uñas. En mi caso he venido por un libro—dijo Death the Kid tranquilamente.

—Oh ya veo—

—Y el libro que estaba buscando es este—tomó de las manos de Maka el libro, el contacto de las manos de ella con las manos de él le era realmente incomodo pero adictivo… el problema era que no sabían cuando parar ¿Cuándo había comenzado a desarrollarse esos sentimientos raros de el uno por el otro? No querían ninguno de los dos dejar de sentir ese contacto suave de la mano del otro y para ser tan solo minutos pasaron horas para ellos.

Los ojos mieles de Kid se clavaron el los jades de Maka, estaban mirándose profundamente, no sabían por que… pero el aprendiz de Shinigami tenía clara una cosa importante de lo que su mirada estaba capturando hasta el momento. ¡Maka Albarn era una perfección de la simetría! No cabía duda de ello… esa rubia era simetrica al cien por ciento, sus dos coletas a la misma altura, su fleco repartido en partes iguales, su cuello esbelto y sin manchas o pecas que lo hicieran imperfecto. Al parecer sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, su nariz era respingada y perfecta y sobre todo la ropa que ella utilizaba habitualmente estaba en perfectas condiciones. Perfecta simplemente perfecta y maravillosa. Esa chica tenía que ser para él, tan simétrica, le fascinaba. Sin darse cuenta ambos muchachos empezaron a acercarse, el pesado libro que Maka tenía en sus manos cayó al piso fuertemente y esperaba que la bibliotecaria no se acercará en esos momentos a preguntar porque tanto alboroto. Sus manos y piernas temblaban ante la cercanía de Kid… hasta que sintió una suave sensación en sus labios.

Los labios pálidos de Kid y los morochos de Maka estaban juntos, danzando piel con piel a un ritmo realmente a par. Los ojos de los dos estaban cerrados y simplemente no sabían que hacer, reír, llorar, o simplemente disfrutar del momento… pero eran amigos… ¿Los amigos se besaban de esa manera? Ellos tenían entendido que eso no era correcto pero no podían detenerse, para Maka ese beso era diferente a los pequeños roces que había tenido con Soul pero Kid era diferente sus labios eran más suaves, más tranquilos y como él solía decir casi siempre ante algo esplendoroso. Death the Kid era simétrico.

El joven Shinigami pegó más a Maka hacía el estante de libros hasta apricionarla con su cuerpo y tratar de profundizar el beso pero la chica no lo permitía, se estaba desesperando de no poder probar el elixir de esa magnifica chica simétrica. Mordió un poco los labios de la rubia y está inconsientemente abrió los labios para permitirle la entrada al chico, se perdieron en un mar de sensaciones que ambos estaban disfrutando demasiado, las mejillas de Maka estaban completamente rojas mientras que las de Kid permanecían de su normal color pálido piel. Cuando el beso terminó Kid pudo apreciar la simetría de la rubia Albarn pero vio como está se desvanecía en el suelo… se había desmayado.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que una persona los había visto, sus dientes de tiburón se curvaron en una sonrisa algo escalofriante y luego esa mueca pasó a una de tristeza… después de todo Maka… no lo quería a él ¿O sí? Se fue caminando lentamente por los pasillos, se había olvidado de decirle a la chica que le tocaba ir por las compras para la cena de esa noche.

—Maka—susurró el nombre de su amada, amiga y usuaria mientras se alejaba con esa imagen de Death the Kid y su Maka Albarn besándose con pasión desenfrenada.

Pero para Kid fue lo mejor que pudo haber probado, acomodó a la chica en una mesa de la Biblioteca, le dejó un libro entre las manos y él salió con lo que había ido a buscar… pero con una sonrisa simétrica y en su pensamiento rondaba lo mejor de todo su mundo.

"_La simetría está completa"_

El Sol seguía riendo al ver pasar al hijo del Shinigami con una sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
